Gemma Septem Maria ::
by Shatara-Helle
Summary: En un mundo donde el dinero es vida y el amor basura, los reyes, bárbaros y los bárbaros, reyes; Rin Matsuoka se empeña en encontrar la Joya de los Siete Mares en las profundidades de los ojos celestes de Haruka Nanase aun si eso pueda llevarlo a su muerte. Época del Barroco. RinHaru/AU
1. Chapter 1

**.:: Gemma Septem Maria ::.**

By

**.: Shatara – Helle :.**

**.::::.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Black Queen Shark_

**.::::.**

El podrido olor a carne muerta llegó a sus fosas nasales, se obligó a soportar el fuerte hedor y solamente unió su cejas asqueado. De las puntas de su cabello negro resbalaban frías gotas de agua delatando uno de sus continuos escapes que, desde hace años, procuraba. Sus ropajes habían adquirido la humedad de su piel mal escurrida y ahora, literalmente, dejaba tras él un camino de agua por poco imperceptible.

La caravana de gente pasaba de aquí para allá y a Haru poco le importaba recibir empujones de las mismas que no interrumpían su caminata siquiera para pedir disculpas. Hombres viejos y mugrosos cargaban costales atiborrados de alimento o arreaban carretas casi vacías. Las mujeres jovencitas sostenían en sus brazos canastas con verduras y pescados empapelados y las mayores, al menos la mayoría, aportaban una pose "sensual" al paso de algún hombre con aura solitaria; como él.

En Craster, la vida en los barrios bajos era deplorable y pesimista mientras los reyes y militares de alto rango cantaban y comían alegres en la comodidad de sus residencias. Haruka, viniendo de una familia poco numerosa de pescadores tenía pocas oportunidades para prosperar en ese mundo y era aún peor teniendo una nacionalidad nipona; sin embargo su familia vivía feliz vendiendo mariscos en un mercado pobretón a las orillas del Mar del Norte.

-¡Haru! – Su cuerpo se detuvo al escuchar la voz familiar de Makoto hablándole a unos metros de él. Un par de tiernos niños le siguieron el paso con grandes zancadas intentado alcanzarlo.

-Makoto – Ambos infantes, Ren y Ran, se colgaron de las manos de Haruka y se bambolearon alegres.

-¿Y tus padres? –Los ojos de Makoto se pasearon por el cuerpo de joven y sonrió atrapándolo infraganti -¿De nuevo en el manantial?- Haruka desvió su mirada con brusquedad asegurando una afirmativa a la pregunta –Te acompaño… Ren, Ran, vean, allí esta mama – señalo a una mujer que sostenía un caja y la apilaba con otras dos como soporte de un tablón –Vayan con ella, tengan cuidado – los niños asintieron y salieron corriendo soltando risitas.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por la callejuela en silencio. Makoto había sido el primer amigo que Haruka había tenido y casualmente, el hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre. Desde pequeños se mantuvieron juntos, de hecho, fueron ellos dos lo que descubrieron un manantial natural no muy lejos de la costa de Craster y desde entonces fue un secreto que compartieron. Si alguien lo entendía mejor que sus propios padres era Makoto quien recibía ese título.

-¡Uno de estos malditos días el mundo asqueroso en el que vivimos desaparecerá! – Fue un grito claro y preciso. Haru sintió una corriente eléctrica escabullirse por su espalda que le incomodó más de lo esperado, gruñó descontento a oídos de Makoto y este le lanzo una mirada tranquilizadora. Así, justamente, era la tendencia en la mente de los hombres, negativa. En un mundo donde el dinero es vida y el amor basura, los reyes, bárbaros y los bárbaros, reyes, era bastante fácil comprender el porqué de tales filosofías Barrocas.

Tan torcida estaba la cuerda de la sabiduría que la población llegaba a creerse los cuentos de piratas heroicos que robaban mujeres y niños para darles de comer ¡Porquerías! Un pirata siempre seria eso, un pirata. Seres humanos ennegrecidos de alma y corazón, cegados por el dinero y poder; no muy distintos a los hombres que protegían la lealtad y dignidad que trataban como perros a familias vestidas de harapos.

Unas jóvenes de atractivo rostro bambolearon sus caderas y presumieron escote pasando a un costado de ellos, soltaron risitas y siguieron su camino. Haru bufó molesto y desvió el camino hacia el puerto donde el olor a pescado no se hiso tardío. Más de un hombre dormía sobre la arisca madera húmeda y ebrios se tambaleaban provocando burlas e insultos de los marinos, incluso de los guardias que lo humillaban golpeando las piernas de los pobres hombres. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos le había importado a Haru, sus ojos deslumbrantemente azules se dejaron llevar por el horizonte marino; más de una vez se había preguntado ¿Qué podría encontrar pasando esa frontera que dividía el océano del cielo plomizo de Northumberland?

-¡Mako! ¡Haru! – un joven de cabellera dorada se habría paso entre la multitud con saltos alegres, sería complicado no sobresalir entre tanta gente de aura grisácea con aquellos ojos extrañamente rosados –Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Nagisa, Acompaño a Haru a… - Fue imposible para Nanase seguir la línea de la conversación, de un instante a otro un borrón negro reclamaba espacio a través del mar, rompiendo el aire y sacudiendo las olas con salvajismo, y como si el navío llevara la tormenta consigo, un tifón se desató sobre el cielo de Craster. El silencio se volvió denso, solo el atolondrado sonido de las gotas golpeando el adoquinado calaban en los oídos… el temor se respiraba, y la intranquilidad acariciaba la mente de cada lugareño.

La adrenalina del peligro recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka y la primera imagen que se presentó en su cabeza fue la sonriente mirada de sus padres. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Las velas del barco se hacían cada vez más inmensas y en ese instante la reacción de la gente fue descomedida; gritos de mujeres y niños que sin compasión buscaban la salida del gentío despavorido, los hombres tomaban todo lo que podían de sus pertenencias y las cargaban en sus bolsillos.

Haru sitió como la mano de Makoto sostenía su antebrazo echándose a correr inmediatamente siguiendo a Nagisa que gritaba indicaciones para que siguieran su paso. Los tablones y barriles repletos de alcohol fueron derrumbados, el tronido de rifles desencadenaba más aprensión y los llantos de niños abandonados oprimían el corazón de los tres jóvenes.

El _Tiburón de la Reina Negra_ había atracado en las costas de Craster.

* * *

**Buano! :D Yo aquí con una historia nueva que se me vino a la mente, ¡Tengo tantas ideas para estos dos tórtolos! pero siendo que tengo otras dos historias mas, creo que aun no *siempre digo eso TT-TT* **

**Como podrán saber, esta historia se desarrollara durante la época del Barroco (Estilo Piratas del Caribe) para que se den una idea mas y tengan la mente abierta :)**

**Necesitare de reviews para alimentarme y seguir, de no ser así, cancelare el fic hasta nuevo aviso *hasta que la escuela deje de joderme* ¡Reviews!**

**Sayonara! (^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:: Gemma Septem Maria ::.**

By

**.: Shatara – Helle :.**

**.::::.**

**Capítulo 2**

_Meetings For_

**.::::.**

Había escuchado experiencias dudosas y acontecimientos improbables, de parte de hombres confundidos y mujeres impacientes por atención, sobre encuentros cercanos con aquel infinito sortilegio, pero solo eran palabras falsas salidas de boca ajena, en cambio, confiaba plenamente en las sabias frases de su padre. Un poder tan fantástico capaz de controlar mares enteros y huracanes destructivos compactados en un caparazón frágil y radiante que la naturaleza resguardaba con recelo; alejado de estafadores y bandoleros… como él.

-¡Tierra a la vista! – Su corazón emocionado pulsó con fuerza a sus costillas, un dolor le circuló por el pecho, sin embargo, recorrió el sitial acolchado, salió exasperado de su alcoba y antes de dar la cara ante la tripulación de corpulentos marineros, suspiró esperando que todo su esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Erguido, elevó su cuerpo peldaño por peldaño, exigiendo atención y respeto desmedido, ocultando su felicidad detrás de una mueca de altanería.

El equilibrio del navío pareció desnivelarse al tiempo en que los tripulantes se acaparaban al estribor como moscas a la miel. Unos hombres se permitieron lanzar los mugrosos sombreros al aire, liberando sus grasosas melenas de cabello enmarañado y gritando eufóricos su llegada; otros más, corrieron con sonrisas malévolas al almacén para extraer armas de fuego y barriles hasta el tope de pólvora que cargaron en los tanques preparados para atacar. Los gritos de pánico se escuchaban a la distancia, sobrepasando la cristaliza superficie marina, hasta los oídos del capitán…

Rin Matsuoka se sentía más poderoso que nunca.

Un nubarrón negro de tanta agua acumulada les seguía con lealtad, y sonrió victorioso. Esperó impaciente mientras el barco se deslizaba sobre el golfo con hábil rapidez; sus labios se partían en una sonrisa cada vez más grande, cada vez más oscura. Lo sentía, sabía que se hallaba en esa villa y ahora no se detendría hasta tenerlo entre las manos destructoras que poseía; denigraría al pueblo y sus habitantes con tal de poseerlo.

-¡Capitán! – Su compinche, siempre detrás de él, le llamó esperando sus órdenes sin apartar la mirada sobre la playa -¡Capitán! Nos acercamos, la guardia no espera en la orilla, si no atacamos… -

-¡Fuego! – El tronar de los cañones agitaron las vigas que mantenían al navío blindado, jugando con la balanza del karma, en cualquier momento podrían ser encarcelados, y el saber eso volvía más excitante el oficio de ser pirata, sentir el peligro. Enfurecidas corrientes de agua se colaban por las gritas de la madera corroída, pudriéndola al instante. Los marinos no detuvieron su ataque aún bajo la tormenta, los cañones seguían escupiendo fuego.

Las esferas metálicas colisionaron en tierra, evaporizando la materia con cada uno de sus roces, la arena blanca y el humo gris se elevaron por el aire fusionándose, mandando un mensaje a cada rincón de la pequeña ciudad pesquera: desgracia. Había espacios donde el fuego y el olor a alcohol reinaban, pero otros, en cambio, se ahogaban en agua salada.

Conforme más se acercaban, más daño procreaban y la gente abandonada de Northumberland desaparecía tras la sombría cortina del fallecimiento. Rin se enganchó de una cuerda que mantenía firmes las velas del navío y con su navaja de bolsillo partió cada fibra elevándose con la fricción de las mismas; sin ningún remordimiento en su mente Rin Matsuoka no fue capaz de esperar más y soltó su agarre para caer ileso a la orilla del muelle en ruinas. La madera crujo bajo sus pasos, el olor a muerte se respiraba y el residuo de los llantos desesperados aun silbaba en el aire.

Pero eso nunca_, jamás_, lo detendría…

**.**

**.**

Era esconderse ahora, o morir después; ya no les quedaba más tiempo, necesitaba resguardarse. Desde que la primera bola de fuego había estallado justo a sus espaldas la nube de hollín no tuvo compasión y enseguida se encontraban perdidos entre densas paredes grisáceas. Sus ojos se desorbitaron buscando una salida eficaz y no morir asfixiados de tanto humo inalado, después de varias vueltas por los mismos callejones abandonados se dieron cuenta que de esa forma nunca llegarían a nada… desesperación, no había más que eso.

Repararon en un portón abierto entre tanta danza de cenizas y la esperanza cruzo por su mente como un rayo electrizante; impacientados, se lanzaron dentro en completa oscuridad. Su respiración irregular simulaba truenos en las penumbras y no fue hasta que le niebla se dispersó, se tranquilizaron. La sala solo podía conectarse con el exterior por un tragaluz donde apenas y el albor era capaz de cruzar; Haruka, impulsado por la curiosidad, se escabulló hacia la grieta y asomó sus ojos azules distinguiendo solo escombros chamuscados.

Makoto le siguió pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar como un arma era cargada y lista para disparar. Con susurros atemorizados le rogó a Haru que se alejara del tragaluz, pero este, simplemente, le ignoro.

**.**

**.**

-Creo que no entendiste bien… la quiero en mis manos… ahora – Sus manos se empuñaron en el mango de la espada, listo para desenvainarla y atravesar el filo por su piel, observo como el agarre firme a las armas de sus acompañantes se debilitaba y tiritaba de temor. El silencio era espeso y Matsuoka gruño con molestia, ese nigromante parecía engañarlo con su tranquilidad tan inoportuna. Si no se daba risa, la guardia los encontraría y seria el fin de su búsqueda –Mírame cuando te hablo –

Los ojos tras las gafas se posaron gélidos sobre los suyos, no se inmutó, continuo con la sigilosa batalla de poder.

-Está aquí, está muy cerca – Ryugazaki meditó unos segundo antes de moverse suavemente por la callejuela. Pateó escombros y extendió sus manos. Rin lo vigilo de cerca, estudiando sus movimientos, tratando de saber si no se burlaba de él.

Rei sentía esa energía de cerca, tan cerca que su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar, era _demasiado poder_, _demasiado puro_. Se retorció al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerle de pies a cabeza… _demasiado pulcro_,_ angelical_. Matsuoka chasqueo los dedos y con una señal le indico a sus partidarios que no lo perdieran de vista.

-Es aquí – Ryugazaki acuclilló sus rodillas y acarició el borde de una fisura bañada en moho, tratando de ver del otro lado de la negrura el fulgor azul profundo del mar… definitivamente… estaba allí.

**.**

**.**

Dio un brinco hacia Makoto al ver como el polvo de la roca se desprendía de la misma, alguien golpeaba el muro del otro lado. Un golpe, otro golpe y otro más acabaron por extender aún más la fisura del tragaluz. Nagisa, Makoto y Haruka, inconscientemente, buscaron refugio aproximando sus cuerpos a la pared contraria, orando por no ser encontrados. Nagisa, a punto de llorar, sumergió su rostro entre sus manos. Makoto tomo con fuerza una saliente del áspero tabique. Y Haruka… a Haruka le brillaron los ojos de atracción, una peligrosa atracción.

**.**

**.**

Rin Matsuoka deseaba gritar de ira, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Quería maldecir al cielo, pero se contuvo. Un deseo incontrolable de poseer lo que no le pertenecía termino por consumirlo al descubrir un valor incomparable en el abismo de ese ser humano; de mancillar esa alma que emanaba pureza; de impugnar las leyes de la naturaleza…

Por qué al fuego no le correspondía enlazarse con el agua…

* * *

**WOOOOO! (O.O)/ Gracias por sus reviews! 6 en el primer cap! Ahora estoy mas segura de no cancelarlo :D nop, nop, nop... ¡Este fic sobrevive!**

**Fic-chan: ¡I will survive! XD**

**Bueno, yo conteste a lo que pude por inbox, pero aquí están los demás... Arigatou! :D**

**_HoNk_: Eso lo tomare como un "Me gusta" jeje**

**_satii_: Aquí esta tu sexy Rin *Miau***

**_MisakiUchiha17_: Shatara - san? O.O *se siente una diosa* como dije, ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con ustedes...! ¡Rin Matsuoka! *Rin aparece de strip... CENSURADO* Aqui esta la conti, espero y te guste :)**

**Gracias también a: MissCigarettes , Peque Saltamontes , Anzu Ravenwood a ustedes les conteste por inbox pero que mas da ¡Gracias por su reviews!**

**También**** a los que le dieron a favoritos:**

**Scarlet-Evan **

**Anzu Ravenwood *de nuevo gracias***

**Y los que seguirán la historia:**

**Anzu Ravenwood *WO, bendito seguidor***

**MariBel123**

**MissCigarettes *Aishiteru ^-^***

**Peque Saltamontes *gracias por alimentarme jiji***

**A todos ustedes se lo agradezco, *Hace reverencia* POR USTEDES ES ESTE CAPITULO! *beso por aquí, beso por allá***

**Sayonara! (^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**.:: Gemma Septem Maria ::.**

By

**.: Shatara – Helle :.**

**.::::.**

**Capítulo 3**

_Storm Fleeting_

**.::::.**

Había caído, indudablemente, y ya no fue capaz de retroceder. Los ojos azules con los que había cruzado mirada lanzaban suaves chispas de temor, sin embargo, el jovial rostro que los poseía no se maltrecho ni un poco. Los tres hombres marinos apuntaron la boquilla de las pistolas contra los tres jóvenes; y el corazón de Matsuoka tamborileó al ver como las pupilas azules se cristalizaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Una macabra idea dio vueltas por su mente, quería jugar, solo eso; como una droga, la vista de esos ojos llorosos fue tentadora.

-Nombres –recriminó con molestia. Los tres jóvenes tensaron sus músculos ante la demandante voz, ni siquiera sus bocas podrían articular palabra; estaban rodeados de hombres armados hasta los dientes, con miradas asesinas y mentes ansiosas de sangre y dinero –Sus nombres, o disparan – Makoto tragó saliva pero esta pareció secarle más la garganta, como si cortara.

-Makoto… - susurró con dificultad; todo terminó en silencio. Rin pasó su mirada a Nagisa que derramaba mudas lagrimas sobre sus manos, deseando ser invisible para el mundo en ese instante. A sus mejillas se les fue el color y sus dedos tiritaban tanto como sus dientes castañeaban.

-Na-Nagisa… - El corazón de Haru salto de su posición con emoción, mas no lo demostró; decidido a guardar las apariencias, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil bajó la mirada brillante de aquel pirata. Por solo meros segundo, la indecisión de contestar o no ante la orden del hombre joven permaneció en su cabeza y no fue hasta que distinguió las manos de Makoto, temblorosas por sus vidas.

-Haruka – reiteró con desapego apartando la mirada en algún punto insondable enterrado entre los escombros de lo que antes se trataba de una pared. Matsuoka bramó con acritud tronando los dedos para llamar la atención de los marineros, estos dieron un paso más cerca declinando el ataque.

-¿Makoto? ¿Nagisa? ¿Haruka?... –pensó él y sonrió burlón por las coincidencias _"igual que él"_ –Japoneses – atestiguó a los hombres y estos, como si la situación fuera de una rutina día a día, custodiaron a los jóvenes. Haruka fue el primero en reaccionar ante el amarre de sus manos a la espalda retorciendo sus hombros en un vano intento de libertad. Rin dio con este acto y desenvainó una navaja que fue directo al cuello del Haru.

-Tú te vendrás conmigo, _primavera*_ - Haru bufó molesto pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a bajar la mirada al adoquinado de la calleja en ruinas. Rin tomó con firmeza el ferreruelo descuidado que colgaba del cuello de Haru y lo obligo a caminar a su lado amenazándolo con la cuchilla. Makoto y Nagisa caminaban rodeados de armas y espadas atentas a cualquier movimiento indebido.

Caminaron por lo que eran despojos de una pobre ciudadela de pesca, el corazón de Makoto se comprimió al recordar las radiantes sonrisas de sus hermanos "Que estén bien" rogó al cielo; por desagracias, este no le contesto ni con la más mínima esperanza de luz. El Tiburón de la Reina Negra dejaba ver sus aparejos con las velas plegadas en cada punta, evitando que el aire lo llevara a alta mar, podía apreciarse entre la nube de polvo y las casas la continua vacilación de este y la impotencia y terror que caracterizaban al navío por abordar grandes tesoros malditos y un desalmado capitán.

Nagisa tragó saliva intimidado por el ambiente tosco que rodeaba al grupo de hombres. Todas esas historias que contaban sobre la muerte atada con cadenas al barco, desapareciendo a cualquiera que no fuera digno de su posición, llegaron a su mente como una película en la que todos terminaban ahogados en su propia sangre. Rei lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y un anormal sentimiento de ternura fue lo que desplegaron sus ojos, parecía un niño, un hermoso niño.

A poner pie en el muelle las lejanas voces de hombres y mujeres alertaron a Matsuoka que apretó el paso hacia el navío y el agarre en el pescuezo de Haruka; con prisa atravesaron la fría caída a la costa local por sobre un madero que mantenía una conexión rígida con la cubierta del barco. Fueron los tres lanzados a la sucia madera descuidada y conducidos entre las cuerdas y mástiles.

Desde su posición se podía apreciar la cubierta de botes que solo mantenía segura una mísera canoa pútrida por el tiempo, el castillo de popa se alzaba muy por encima de ellos, donde se encontraba el timón, y el de proa finalizaba a mitad de altura. La lumbrera se abría paso entre las vigas de madera bajo sus pies a un costado de la base del mástil mayor, más adelante se encontraban escaleras abajo directo a la sala de máquinas y la habitación para los marineros. La caja de cadenas tomaba lugar en el estribor del barco, unos metros más alejada de ellos.

El olor a pescado y azufre fue evidente, provocando nauseas inmediatas en el nigromante de gafas. Los espolearon hasta el castillo de popa donde, al pasar el umbral de una puerta, subieron por peldaños rechinantes entre paredes estrechas que solo daban oportunidad de pasar en una fila india. Primero Haruka seguido de Rin, Makoto y Nagisa continuaron bajo guardia de un corpulento hombre que por milagro no rajaba las paredes. Rei había desaparecido.

-Abre la puerta – Haruka se negó rotundamente a esa orden y permaneció inmóvil delante la puerta. Rin gruñó y golpeó el portón encerrando el cuerpo de Haruka con el suyo propio, clavo la navaja en la madera a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Haru y este giró su cuerpo intimidado por la repentina y agresiva reacción –Te lo diré una vez más… abre la puerta – La cabeza de Nanase dio un giro brusco evitando la mirada fogosa del capitán, la mano de Rin tomo el mentón de Haru y lo obligo a verle…

_Un rayo partió el cielo en dos… _

Haruka aparto de un manotazo el contacto que los unía y de un golpe abrió la portezuela…

_Las olas del mar oscilaron el barco con brusquedad…_

-¡Capitán! – Nitori entró hundido en el pánico y sudando frio –La vigotas se han enervado y otras ya están completamente destruidas, si esto sigue así, capitán, el barco puede invertir directo al océano – Rin gruñó con desesperación y de un impulso recluyó a Haru en la alcoba bajo llave.

-¡Abre la puerta! – patadas y golpe hacían retumbar el tablón del otro lado. Rin ignoró los demandantes gritos de Haruka.

_Una ola más azotó la coraza del navío lanzando a los tripulantes al piso encharcado…_

-¡Todos a la cubierta! – Makoto y Nagisa se tambalearon dentro del pasillo tropezando con sus propios pies. Cuando Matsuoka emergió del interior del castillo de popa una corriente de agua lo recibió empapando sus trajes, la velas desplegadas aumentaban la velocidad de forma terrorífica, el roció que arrastraba en viento se incrustaba en los ojos imposibilitándoles la vista, Rin se cubrió con su antebrazo observando como la tripulación corría despavorida buscando refugio.

-¡Suelten ancla! – dos hombres dieron con su orden y de inmediato se dirigieron a la caja de cadenas para soltar el gancho, este cayo al subsuelo submarino deteniendo en seco el camino. Sobre ellos un remolino de nubes negras liberaba relámpagos al azar colisionando con furia, el sonido del trueno ensordecía a los tripulantes confundiendo sus sentidos, volviéndolos inútiles a los ojos de Rin.

La polea que sostenía la cuerda de la vela central reventó; Matsuoka hizo una carrera hasta cuerda para sostenerla, se le escapó de las manos y antes de darse cuenta la tormenta había pasado. El cielo se vio azul al dispersarse los nubarrones, el viento se convirtió en una suave brisa marina y el mar cambió a un color agua cálido y veraniego.

Cada uno de los tripulantes, entre ellos Nagisa y Makoto, aseguró la tormenta como finalizada con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos. Inevitablemente cada uno liberó de su garganta un grito de alegría y se dedicaron a arreglar las vigotas para las cuerdas. Rin, confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir suspiró echando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Señor, que hacemos con este par – Uno hombre señalo a los dos jóvenes presos que escurrían de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, eso no opacaba el gesto de tranquilidad que permanecía enmarcado en sus rostros; cualquiera estaría apacible después de sobrevivir a una borrasca de esa magnitud tan… poco común. Rin suspiró, tuvo compasión por los muchachos y habló.

-Denles algo para cambiarse, una manta, llévenlos a la sala de máquinas y asígnenles un lugar para dormir… -guardo silencio –Me encargare de ellos después – sin esperar respuesta del marinero camino hacia su alcoba al castillo ignorando las peticiones y quejas de cada uno de los tripulantes. Subió la escalinata contando cada peldaño, cansado, introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y al abrirla… puso los ojos en blanco…

Haruka se hallaba inconsciente a mitad de la sala.

* * *

**Hola :D ¿Como han estado? estoy muy contenta de estar aquí con ustedes una vez mas ¡Wiiiii! **

**Gracias por sus reviews ¡7 reviews! ¡Arigatou!**

**_Nina_: Gracias! contare contigo hasta el finnn.**

**_MissCigarettes_: Creo que, de todos, fuiste la única que le dio importancia a los hermanos de Mako-chan, pero por desgracia no puedo decirte que ocurrirá con ellos ¡Gomen! O.O Haru un gitano? ¡Me diste una idea genial! por desgracias aun no puedo comenzar otra. Tu mensaje de inspiración me llego desde el cielo, ¡Gracias! espero y te guste este cap.**

**_Scarlet-Evan_: No sabes lo feliz que me pone el saber eso, pero respecto a los caps cortos, lo hago asi por que si los alargo la inspiración se me corta de pronto por imaginarme lo que me falta cuando no tengo ideas, perdon. ¡Me encantan tus comentarios largos! Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir.**

**Por supuesto bitches! XD**

**_MisakiUchiha17_: XD ok, ok, de ahora en adelante mi no contestar por inbox a Misaki. Yo también lo amo, aquí esta el cap tres, espero y la hayas disfrutado ;D**

**_Satii_: ¿Que sera de un fic RinHaru sin lemmon? ¿Dime amiga? ¡Por supuesto que escribiré lemmon! *con mucho gusto*XD**

**_Peque Saltamontes_:Mira, Rin se enojo por *piiiiii* y a quien busca es a *piiiii* bien te dije XD gracias por esos halagos, me hacen feliz ¡Arigatou!**

**_Anzu Ravenwood_: ****Rin malvado O.O *derrame nasa* taaaaan seeexyyyy. Haru es Haru, aunque tenga miedo no le demostrara abiertamente, auuunqueeee... Gracias por esas felicitaciones, me ayudan a continuar, y tu no te contengas, moléstame lo mas que puedas ;) Con comentarios tan animado y alentadores como seré capaz de abandonarlo. Y por responder tu review No Problem, siento que hablo con amigos así que no necesitas darme las gracias al contrario.**

**¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

**Sayonara! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:: Gemma Septem Maria ::.**

By

**.: Shatara – Helle :.**

**.::::.**

**Capítulo 4**

_Hidden Wishes_

**.::::.**

_Oscuridad_

Su cuerpo, después de haber subsistido por completo inconsciente, solo reaccionó con el fuerte mareo que lo arremetió de un instante a otro. Sus parpados pesaban y a cada fallido intento por retraerlos un intenso dolor de cabeza le advertía considerando la idea de despabilarse como la peor existente. Sabía dónde estaba pero no la razón de ello y eso fue lo que lo perturbó. Su reacción fue inmediata, y hasta cierto punto obvia; tomó vuelo apartando de golpe la cálida manta que lo envolvía con suavidad.

Mantuvo su cuerpo equilibrado al tomarse con firmeza por las perchas, el piso bajo sus pies se mecía de un lado a otro empeorando su situación momentánea. No fue hasta segundos más tarde que dio reparo al resplandor dorado proveniente de las veladoras. El cuarto era pomposo e innecesariamente amplio. Un tocador detallado con una serie de pinturas florales, las enorme cama tapizada de almohadillas y colchas aterciopeladas, incluyendo el juego de sitiales y cajoneras a cada costado del camastro conformaban solo una tercera parte de todo el lugar; y Haruka no quiso molestarse a pensar en el resto de la alcoba.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, le permitió a su cuerpo desplomarse sobre la superficie del colchón sin hundirse en las sabanas, el fuego de las velas le brindaba el calor necesario y no quería más, odiaba como el calor hacía estragos en su cuerpo; lo debilitaba y provocaba delirios prácticamente innecesarios. Sus ojos inexpresivos se posaron sobre el dosel dorado que colgaba con ligereza y trató de recordar indagando en lo profundo de su mente; ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-Parece que está mejor… dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra? –La dulce voz de un joven llego a sus oídos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nunca lo había escuchado ingresar a la habitación. Los rayos sutiles de luz hacían denotar su cabello plateado y sus ojos brillantes, de complexión baja y delgada, con facciones de infante; sobre sus manos sostenía una bandeja plateada donde descansaba un jarrón, una escudilla con uvas y un cubilete vacío.

-Mhg… -fue una expresión indiferente, solo un ligero sonido proveniente de su garganta seca que Nitori tomo como buena señal. El joven suspiró y abandonó la bandeja sobre una mesita de centro decorada con un candelabro bruñido. Haruka observó al muchacho receloso de sus acciones que se paseaban de un extremo a otro como si buscara algo casi con desesperación. Nitori refunfuñó exasperado y de un momento a otro extendió los cortinajes oscuros permitiendo que los rayos del sol se colaran por la transparencia de la ventana. Un dolor cegador se colgó sobre los zafiros azules de Haruka.

-Lo siento joven…- se disculpó Nitori indagando en el interior de un gabán a un costado de la entrada principal –Pero el capitán me pidió que lo mantuviera bajo cuidado – Nanase alzo una de sus cejas confundido por ese repentino cambio de humor. Nitori extrajo del gabán una pañoleta blanca, regresó a la bandeja y vertió dentro del cubilete un poco de agua que después extendió a Haru al tiempo que la escudilla con uvas –Es necesario que coma – Haruka pensó en negarse ante tal petición pero el gruñido que revolvió su estómago contrarió ese pensamiento.

-Gracias… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de comer una uva del racimo. Nitori sonrió agradecido y tornó una vez más a la mesa de centro donde humedeció la pañoleta con el líquido sobrante, exprimió y enjuagó un par de veces antes de volver con Haru, que seguía comiendo de las uvas completamente perdido por el hambre que lo apaleaba, para colocarle el paño sobre su frente. Este se negó rotundamente girando su cabeza al lado contrario, alegando estar bien, sin embargo, más de una vez había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo enredándose inconscientemente en las sabanas.

-Por favor, manténgase quieto – con intentos inútiles, Nitori trataba de mantener inmóvil el cuerpo mayor de Haru que seguía sin prestar atención a sus suplicas deslizándose por el ancho y largo del camastro, era una tontería; parecía un juego de niños. Todo acabó cuando un fuerte golpe azotó la puerta abriéndola con furia descomedida. Era Matsuoka. Los jóvenes atajaron sus movimientos en seco.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – las plisadas cejas deformaban su rostro en una mueca, más que molesta, fastidiada. Su cabello escurría gotas de agua al igual que su vestimenta encarnada a la piel empapada, incluso los rastros de lo que había sido una planta marina abundaban bajo las suelas de sus botas. Con su mano echó para atrás uno mechones que caían libres sobre sus ojos y resopló hastiado; Nitori adivinó la orden muda de su capitán y, dejando el paño humedecido sobre la cabecera, abandonó en silencio la habitación.

Haruka pudo ver, por la acciones del hombre más joven, el nerviosismo que le provocaba la presencia del capitán y eso solo lo incitó a ponerse de pie para salir lo más pronto posible. Con ambas manos tomó apoyo del borde del camastro dándose cuenta, por el estremecimiento de sus brazos, la debilidad de su cuerpo; sin embargo no se detuvo y continúo con su afán sin demostrar decepción, ninguna reacción en realidad.

-No seas idiota y acuéstate– refutó Rin al ver las intenciones de Haruka quien le miró con ojos afilados –No me mires así… ya han sido suficientes problemas contigo y estoy siendo amable al dejarte mi cama – Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-¿Tu… cama? – Haru recorrió sus ojos por toda la habitación, y ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba más lógico que cualquier otra ocurrencia. Rin no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, si reírse por la confusión de Haruka o molestarse por ser tan indiferente ante su hospitalidad, porque eso era lo que hacía, siendo hospitalario y solo con él; a sus compañeros sencillamente les había arrojado a la cara una delgada manta para que encontraran un lugar _"cómodo"_ para dormir.

-Sí, _mi_ cama- Rin suspiró –Mira, no estoy de humor, acabo de presenciar un extraño comportamiento de los peces haya afuera, en mi cubierta, saltando de un lado para otro como si se tratara de un juego… ¿Entiendes? Así que será mejor que sigas cada una de mis órdenes al pie de la letra – de un cobertizo extrajo un conjunto de ropa simple y apagada que extendió a Haruka con extraña gentileza –Ponte esto… trabajaras de ahora en adelante como parte de la tripulación… -

-No – sentenció antipático cruzando sus brazos y lanzando una mirada furiosa al traje extendido sobre las colchas.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Rin, sintiéndose completamente ofendido… y embelesado. Ese muchacho que tenía enfrente estaba negándose a sus mandatos, con gestos y palabras, enfadado de pies a cabeza, pero de alguna forma le resultaba ¿Encantador? Parecía un crío. –Creo que no has entendido… - Amenazante, se encaminó al cuerpo posicionado sobre la cama que continuaba con la pataleta de negarse sin importar nada. Sujetó sus muñecas y con brusquedad lo atracó sobre la cama apresándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Las miradas se encontraron en una lucha de poder en donde Rin suponía que Haruka no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su posición.

Las manos de Matsuoka acariciaron el rostro de Haru, pasando por sus labios y mejillas, con un cariño desmedido al que era ajeno en su mente. Peinó las hebras oscuras sobre la frente de Haru y una vez más paseo sus dedos por las comisuras de su boca, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel. Si saberlo, o siquiera desearlo, la temperatura entre sus cuerpos subía de nivel con cada segundo, siendo completamente nuevo para ambos.

Haru se retorció al sentir la respiración caliente de Rin sobre su cuello y las gotas de agua que caían parsimoniosas desde la cabellera magenta; cerró los ojos con ahínco conteniendo un quejido. Estaba estupefacto, no podía moverse de la sorpresa que esa situación le picaba; era repentino, no era normal… pero tampoco desagradable.

Rin, por su parte había perdido el conocimiento de su acciones, ya no recapacitaba el momento; solo se dejaba llevar por sus deseos oscuros que esos ojo azules le implantaron en el primer contacto… si, definitivamente, no era su culpa.

-¡Nhh!… - Rin reaccionó al escuchar el gemido dolido de Haruka. Verificó con su mirada el estado del cuerpo bajo el suyo encontrando una marca roja en el cuello de este. Refunfuñó furioso al caer en cuenta de sus acciones inconscientes. Por reflejo Haruka le dio un empujón para librarse del agarre y escapó hasta el otro lado de la habitación iluminada por el sol matutino.

Las manos de Rin se volvieron empuñaduras que perdieron el color por el ímpetu ejercido. Una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento fue lo le llegó a Haruka del otro lado de la habitación antes de que Matsuoka saliera a grandes zancadas sin tener la oportunidad de cambiarse siquiera, prefirió permanecer empapado antes de afrontar sus acciones y saber de buena tinta que después se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, dejando solo la marca de sus ropas húmedas en el cuerpo de Haru.

* * *

**Holaaaa! ¿Me tarde mucho? Lo siento! TT-TT pero gracias a sus preciosos reviews puedo continuar en pie. ¡A si! el capitulo anterior escribí que Rin le decía a Haru _primavera_ y pude ver que algunos no entendieron por que.**

**El nombre Haruka quiere decir _Lejana brisa de Primavera _y Haru quiere decir _Primavera_ de hay el termino que use el capitulo pasado (perdonen la confusión) **

**¡Ahora mismo respondo sus hermosos reviews!**

**_Anzu Ravenwood_: O.O .fan ¡Kyaaa! ¡Arigatou! Si, ami tampoco me cabe en la cabeza un Nagisa asustado pero igual lo puse para ver como quedaba ;) ¿Que porque se desmayo? ¡Es una sorpresa! tranquila, nadie tocara a Haruka, Rin se encargara de eso. A mi me encantan los reviews laaaargoooos asi que no te preocupes :D tu mensaje de inspiración me llego ¡Gracias! espero y hayas disfrutado el cap.**

**_Satii_: Rin Matsuoka siempre sera sensual, y no, no ha sido Yisus el que le hecho el ojo a Haru ;) Espero y hayas disfrutado el cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**_Peque Saltamontes_: Perdón por preocuparte, pero Haru ya esta vivo y coleando. A y sobre la época si estoy mal por favor avísame para no comenter el mismo error otra vez, si investigue pero sera mejor asegurarlo, gracias. Aquí esta el cap ¡Espero y lo hayas disfrutado! ¡Gracias por tu review! :D**

**_MisakiUchiha17_: Me refería a sorprenderse, Rin se sorprendio al ver a Haru inconsciente así como abrir los ojos como platos ¿Me entiendes? Espero haber solucionado tu duda :)**

**_ Wendy_: Siiii, tranquila, todos quieren lemmon ¡¿Verdad mis amores?! No comas ansias amiga... ya vendrá lo mejor *risa malvada* Creo que eres la única persona que se a dado cuenta de la situación de Haru, pero tu no digas nada ¿ok? ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Bien, este fue el capitulo 4, gracias por darle a Favoritos y Seguir. Espero y la hayan disfrutado :D**

**Sayonara! ^.^/**


End file.
